The Young Wizard and Witch Games
by Coughie
Summary: The second in the Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw series. Kristen, Tobias, Sean, Amy, Keven, Steven, and a young boy named Logan go to the The Young Wizard Games.
1. Default Chapter

Tobias' Problem The Young Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 

Novel Two: Summer Youth Witch and Wizard Games 

Summery: The Young Witch and Wizard are happening this summer. Tobias forms a team to play in the Quidditch event. 

Main Characters (by the author) 

Kristen Coughlan*   
Tobias Redtail   
Sean Kitch   
Steven Burley*   
Keven Burley   
Amy Wood*   
Shannon Munns*   
Logan Locksley 

* = Named After Real People   


Worst Witch Characters (NOT MINE) 

Mildred Hubble   
Maud Moonshine   
Jadu   
Enid   
Ruby Cherrytree   
Drusilla   
Ethel Hallow   
Sybil Hallow   
Clarice Crow   
Algernon Rowen-Webb   
Melin Longstaff   
Miss Cackle   
Miss Hardbroom   
Miss Crocket   
Miss Bat   
Miss Drill   
Barry Dragonbane   
Gary Grantquest 

AUTHOR NOTE!!!! 

Since the Harry Potter books I read are the British version. Some of the words are British lingo. 

Pitch = Field   
Jumper = Sweater   
_______________________________________________________________________________________   
Tobias' Problem 

Kristen was doing her homework from Hogwarts. She can't for her second year at the school because she is not allowed to use magic outside the school. Over the first a couple of weeks, she had written to her friends, Tobias, Sean, Steven, Shannon, Amy, Ginny, and Colin. 

One day, Kristen was surprised by s large Great Horned Owl that landed in her room. She knew that it was of been Tobias' owl, Farnsworth. Tobias mentioned on the train he had a Great Horned Owl. 

Kristen took the letter, the owl dropped on the floor. Just as she picked up Tobias' letter, another owl swooped in dropped two other letter and flew out. The first letter that the owl dropped was a letter from Hogwarts and the second was from Hagrid. She read the Hogwarts letter first. 

Dear Miss Coughlan 

The Hogwarts train leaves Kings Cross Station at 11:00 September 1st. Enclosed are your new books for next year. 

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress 

She looked at the other piece of parchment. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Second Years Will Require: 

Books   
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two by Miranda Goshawk   
Magic Drafts and Potions, Grade Two by Arsenius Jigger   
Protection Against Magical Beasts By Newt Scamander   
Magical Herbs and How to Care For Them by Phyllida Spore   
A Junior Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch 

Second Years are allowed to bring their broomsticks.   


Kristen then opened Tobias letter and began to read. He was asking her about forming a Quidditch team for the upcoming Summer Youth Witch and Wizard games. He was going to be the Seeker, Sean the Keeper, and Shannon one of the chasers. He was wondering if she could be a Chaser. Tobias asked if she knew anyone who could be the third Chaser and two beaters. 

* * * * * * * 

That night at the apartment Tobias was living at with his mother, he was working on his report on the first witches and wizards for History of Magic. He had extra schoolwork than the other students in his year since he spent most of his first year as a hawk. 

If he got a Quidditch team for The Young Witch and Wizard games, he planned to work on his schoolwork in the dorms where everyone in the games was living between events. He planned to do other events as well. He planned to play Shuntbumps (a broomstick joisting game) and signed up for one Muggle sport (Archery). 

He was lying on his bed finishing the final flew words of his report when his owl returned with Kristen's answer. After taking the letter from Farnsworth, he began reading. Farnsworth flew to his cage. 

Tobias, I would be glad to be on your Quidditch team but I don't have a broom or any Quidditch training. I know two beaters Steven and Keven Burley from Hufflepuff and my friend Amy from Gryffindor could be a Chaser. 

Kristen 

Tobias forgot that Kristen never played Quidditch before and doesn't own a broomstick. He needed to get her trained for her position and she need a broom. 

He needed a new broom too. The Comet 260 that he owned was too slow to be a seeker. He is going to buy a Cleansweep 7 when he is getting his school things and stuff for the Games. 

Tobias got off his bed and walked down the hall. He looked into his mother's room and saw that she was on the phone. 

"Yes, I believe that Tobias is going to wrong school with his marks back in his last school." He heard her say. "I got a letter from Smeltings the other day and they offering Tobias a scholarship and I might consider it." 

Tobias was shocked. His mother was planning to transfer him to a non-wizard school. He loved Hogwarts and he didn't want to go to Smeltings. 

"I telling him tomorrow," she continued. "I will make sure he will take advantage of this scholarship and go to a decent school." 

She hung up the phone and Tobias stormed into the room. "I am not going to Smeltings, mom." 

"You will go there and like it." She retorted. "I changed my mind about the wizard stuff. Now you will sent a letter to Hogwarts and tell them you will not be returning this year." 

"No, I won't." Tobias interrupted. "All my friends are at Hogwarts." 

"You will make new ones at Smeltings. Now stop arguing and go to your room we will continue this in the morning."   


That night, Tobias started to pack up his clothes into a backpack. He put his books, school robes, and broomstick in his heavy trunk. He took his bag of wizard money and his wand and put them in his jacket. 

He waited until his mother was asleep. He knew that his mother was a heavy sleeper and nothing woke her up. At around midnight, Tobias left the apartment building dragging his heavy trunk with Farnsworth in his cage on top behind him. 

Tobias walked down a few blocks getting looks from the people around him. When he entered an empty street he pulled put his wand and pointed it toward the road. There was a loud BANG and a blinding bright light. 

The Knight bus came. The young conductor was wearing a purple uniform. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." 

"How much would get me to London?" Tobias asked. 

"Twelve Sickles," said Stan, "but for fifteen you get 'or chocolate, and for sixteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toothbrush." 

Tobias gave him some of his wizard money. He and Stan lifted the trunk with the owl cage into the bus. Farnsworth was asleep in his cage under his wing. 

"Woss your name?" Stan asked. 

"Tobias Redtail." He answered. 

Stan took Tobias past the driver into the back where a dozen brass beds were. There were a few other witches and wizard on board the Knight Bus. Most were sleeping. One witch was knitting a jumper. 

Tobias sat on one of the empty beds. He took out pieces a parchment and began to write letters for Kristen, Shannon, Keven, Amy, Steven, and Sean.   



	2. Kristen Gets A Broomstick

Kristen Gets A Broomstick

Kristen Gets a Broomstick 

Before Kristen can begin Chaser training, she needed a broomstick. Tobias told her to meet him in Diagon Alley at Gringotts. When she got there, she waited on the bank's marble steps for him. 

"Hey Tobias." Kristen greeted. 

"Hello Kristen." said Tobias. "I thought while we are here, we can get our school things as well. I need a need broomstick too. My Comet two-sixty is not perfect to be a seeker. I'm getting a Cleanpsweep Seven." 

"Are you trying out for the Ravenclaw team this year." Kristen asked. 

"Yeah." he answered. "I know I won't make seeker. Cho Chang is the Ravenclaw seeker next year. I will probably be her reserve. If I am, I might get a couple of games." 

They went into Gringotts and got some of their wizard money from their family vaults and then when to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Tobias stopped in his tracks when he saw something in the window. 

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "The new broom model. A Firebolt. It looks better than the picture I seen of it." He sighed. "It's too expensive. I have to clean out my gold to pay for it and I need the money for Hogwarts for six more years." 

They entered the shop. Around the shop were Quidditch robes, boxes for Quidditch balls, bats for beaters, broomsticks, and everything needed for Quidditch. The shop had also had supplies for Quodpot. 

"Tobias," said Kristen. "What's Quodpot?" 

"It's a sport that is very popular in America." Tobias explained. "There are eleven players on each side. They play with a modified Quaffle called a Quod and they pass it from team member to team member to get it in a pot on the other end of the pitch to score a point. If a team member is caught with the Quod when it explodes, the person is off the pitch. The game is over when all the members of one team is off the pitch." 

"Oh." 

"I heard that they are playing it at the games. Now on to the brooms." 

Kristen looked at the brooms. There were so many to choose from. There were Oakshafts, Moontrimmers, Cleansweeps, Comets, Tinderblasts, Swiftstick, Twiggers, and Nimbus'. She looked over at Tobias, who was looking at the Cleansweep Sevens. 

She picks up a Nimbus 1700. She like it. Tobias got his Cleanpsweep Seven. They paid for the brooms and then sat outside at a table outside the ice cream shop and waited for Shannon, Sean, Keven, and Steven. 

While they were waiting, a boy and an old lady walked by them until they reached the potion store. 

"Logan wait out here." she coaxed him. "I will be back in a few minutes. Stay near the shop." 

The boy walked over to where Kristen and Tobias were sitting and sat at the table beside them. He didn't look too happy. 

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked. 

"My grandmother is strict." Logan answered in a low voice. "She never let me do anything without her approval." 

"The same with my mother." Tobias replied. "My mother a muggle she doesn't really like me going to a Academy for witchcraft and wizardry. She also hates the idea of Quidditch." 

"My grandmother doesn't like Quidditch either." Logan added. "Before I came to live with her, my dad trained me as a beater. When I came to live with her she forbid me to play. I wanted to go to Hogwarts but she put in a private school for wizards." 

"Do they play Quidditch there?" Kristen asked. 

"No." Logan answered sadly. "Headmaster Hellibore doesn't have sports at his school. I waited for days to get my letter from Hogwarts. Then my world came crashing down when my grandmother told me I was going to Hellibore's Academy For Wizards. My dream was to play for one of Hogwarts House teams. My grandmother just wants to make my life miserable." 

"What is it like?" Tobias inquired. 

"Hellibore's school is strict." Logan replied. "He wants all his students to be perfect wizards. I had only one friend there. His name is Merlin Longstaff. He is a year older than me and he is now an apprentice for a wizard. Do you go to Hogwarts?" 

"Yes." Tobias answered. "Is it just you and your grandmother at your place?" 

"Yep. It would have been three but Muggles took her away." 

"Her?" Kristen asked. "A sister?" 

"A cousin. Long before I came to live with my grandmother, she took care of my cousin because her parents disappeared. Muggles took her away from the house when she was two years old. The Muggles thought she was a crazy old lady and her house was no place for a child. I bet of she was still around, grandmother would sent her to Miss Cackles. She is probably in Hogwarts like you too. You're lucky. Do you play Quidditch? What position do you play?   
  


"I play seeker." 

"I'm in training to be a Chaser. We are playing in the Young Wizard and Witch games." 

"Wow!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm going to those games too but I don't have a team to join. All teams need eight people." 

"Our team has only seven." Tobias said with a smile. "Maybe you can join our team." 

"Really!" he said. 

"I'm the captain of the team and we have been looking for an eighth player." Tobias explained. "What games are you playing?" 

"I signed up for all the 100-1500 dash races, cross country, magic without wands, and potion brewing." 

"That's a lot." Kristen said surprised. 

"Good thing Muggle sports are in the morning, magic is the afternoon, and Quidditch is at night." Tobias exclaimed. 

"Logan!" The old lady came out of the shop. "We are going now." 

"Grandmother I found a team to join for the games." Logan told her. 

"Really." she answered. "As long as you are not playing Quidditch it's fine with me. Who is the team captain?" 

"I am." Tobias replied. "My friend and I are just waiting for the rest of team to arrive for a meeting." 

"What school do you two go to?" 

"Hogwarts." Kristen answered. "I'm a Hufflepuff and he's a Ravenclaw." 

"While then, Logan you can go to the team meeting." she told them. "I will be back after my shopping is done." 

Not long after she left the other team members showed up. They went into the Leaky Cauldron. The others were glad to meet Logan. 

During the meeting they discussed what the team is going to be called. Sean already designed the logo. It had the animal of each of their houses at Hogwarts. It had the Hufflepuff badger on the left, Gryffindor lion on the right, and the Ravenclaw eagle flying overhead. The team name was the Animagi. 

"I sent an owl of the person in charge of the game at the department of magical games," said Sean. "He gave me a list of colours used already by teams. Each team must have two colours. The robes for teams are going to be reversible so if a team the same colour as us we can use another colour. He put a charm on the parchment so it can be up to date." 

"What about navy blue and orange?" Amy suggested as she looked on the list. "No one has those color combinations." 

They all decided on those colours. Sean went to owl post to get their letter for to the Ministry of Magic's department of Magical Games and Sports. While Sean was gone, they talked about Quidditich. 

"Hufflepuff has a new captain and seeker this year." Keven announced. "Celtic Diggery is taking over." 

"I wish I can play Quidditch again." moaned Logan. 

"You should stand up to your grandmother." Tobias spoke up. "It's your life." 

"Every time I try I get scared." replied Logan. "Where are we training anyway?" 

"At my place." answered Shannon. "It's near Ottery St Catchpole. My family shares a paddock surrounded by trees with the Weasleys. We can practise Quidditch there as long as we fly low. My father can put some anti-muggle charms and repell charm on the paddock so we can play a game with my step-brothers, step-sisters, and half-brother." 

Tobias was shocked. "How many actually live in your house?" 

"I have two step-brothers, three step-sisters, half brother, and my parents. Daniel and Tina are gone. Daniel works with Charlie Weasley in Romania. Tina works with the Committee of Experimental Charms. Brian, Jessica, Erin, and Cody are still around. Brian, Erin, and Jessica go to Hogwarts too. This year Brian is a seventh-year Gryffindor, Jessica is a sixth year Slytherin, and Erin is a fifth-year Ravenclaw. Cody is starting this year." 

"I guess family members don't always get into the same house." mumbled Kristen. 

"We live in a big house." Shannon continued. "My parent divorced my mother was pregnant with me. I was sent to live with my father when I was three after my mother disappeared." 

"How will we get there?" Kristen asked. 

"Floo powder, of course." Shannon answered. 

Kristen didn't really like floo powder. She, Sean, and Shannon used floo powder to get to classrooms faster when they knew they were going to be late.   



End file.
